


Rough Day, Dear?

by mrsrobinson



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrobinson/pseuds/mrsrobinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>warnings: physical restraint, light bondage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day, Dear?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was created spur of the moment in thanks to jackles67 who was bored on tumblr & wanted porn. I opened a post and just let it roll, using their tags as prompts…which worked well, because I was already going there in my head.

 

Jensen had been working on his motorcycle all day, when Jared got home. He'd had a shit day at the office and all he wanted was a cold beer, 4 hours of ESPN, and maybe some pizza. But when he pulled into the driveway and saw Jensen bent over the seat of the bike, suddenly Jared wanted something else.

He heads into the garage loosening his tie.

Jensen stands up long enough to give him a quick kiss. “Sorry babe, I’m a mess.”

Jared just nods, puts down his briefcase on the workbench and pulls two beers out of the fridge. He hands one to Jensen and just watches the man, the lines of him, as he keeps talking.

"I’m almost done here, maybe 15 - 20 more minutes.” He takes a long pull from the bottle and sets it down.

Jared says nothing, just drinks and watches him.

Jensen locks his fingers together and stretches his arms over his head. He leans back a bit revealing tight tan belly and light line of hair making its way into the waist of his worn jeans.

Jensen keeps talking about what he’s doing and what he’s done already, Jared only listens half halfheartedly. He knows what he wants now. He takes off his suit jacket and starts to slowly pull off his tie.

It’s only then that Jensen notices Jared hasn’t been talking. His eyes say everything Jensen needs to know.

"Shit, ok lemme wash my hands." He moves towards the sink but Jared grabs his wrist and pulls him in. "Jay, I’m dirty." He says, somewhere between a whine and a moan.

Jared still says nothing, just stares down heatedly. He takes Jensen’s other hand and pulls them in front of his chest. “Put your hands over your head again.” It’s an order that Jensen is quick to obey.

"Fuck, that bad a day?" He does as he’s told.

Jared slides the soft silk of the tie between his fingers and winds it around Jensen’s wrists…

 

_#omg please go on#tell me about jared's long fingers tying a knot tight against_  
_jensen's wrists #tell me about how jensen goes pliant the moment he's restrained_  
_#tell me about what he lets jared do to him and how jared pushes all that frustration_  
_from his shitty day into driving jensen crazy ok ok_

 

Jensen just knows; when Jared is like this it’s better for everyone if he just lets go and submits. Older and wiser is key.

Jared backs him up against the bench, the tie threaded thru Jensen’s fingers and wrists. Jensen wants that mouth back, ripe with hunger. He tries to get a kiss but Jared throws all his weight against him, still silent.

"Jay." It’s a bare whisper.

Jared runs his hands down Jensen’s raised arms gently, he cups Jensen’s face with one hand. But just when Jensen thinks he’s going to get that kiss, Jared pulls his knotted wrists up hard and hooks the binding over a hook on the wall behind his head. It hurts for a minute, chest and arms pulled tight, Jared gripping his jaw hard.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna do something?" Its part tease part provoking, either way he knows it’ll get a reaction.

It does.

Jared’s eye’s gaze lower to Jensen’s plush mouth. His thumb drags roughly over Jensen’s bottom lip. Just as Jensen sucks in a breathe Jared crushes against him and eats at his mouth. Jensen’s body just gives and takes all of Jared.

It doesn’t happen often, but it’s so hot when Jared gets like this.

Jensen’s head is spinning from lack of oxygen and all the blood rushing down his body. He call feel precome dripping along his hipbone.

Jared is still taking everything he can get from Jensen’s lips as he skates his hands rough over Jensen’s chest rubbing hard over his nipples.

 

_#no but jensen letting jared have this#jensen letting jared have anything  
#jensen getting off on how jared's teetering on the esge of self control oKAY_

 

Jensen is usually the aggressive one and Jared is more than happy to let him be. But when Jared gets like this…it’s fucking amazing. 

Jared finally pulls back and they both take in deep gulps of air.

"Jay, the garage door." Their neighbors are only going to be so tolerant.

Jared walks over and hit’s the button to close it. He pulls stray of ice from the freezer and cracks the cubes loose. He pushes up the sleeves on his dress shirt, precise in his movements. Jensen watches the muscles and veins in his forearms flexing. He puts the tray on the bench next to Jensen’s hip and puts a single cube in his mouth. He looks Jensen up and down assessing. It catches him off guard when Jared fists his hands at the hem of his threadbare t-shirt. 10 seconds later it’s ripped straight up the center. Jensen’s breathing quickens.

The only sounds in the garage are the hum of the refrigerator and Jensen panting. Jared takes the melted ice cube from his mouth and runs it down the hollow of Jensen’s neck. He slides it slowly down his chest, letting it drip and glide.

It’s only when the ice gets past his belly button that he remembers. A chill runs up his spine when the first cold droplets land on the head of his cock. He didn’t bother with briefs today and the jeans are so old they barely hang onto his hips. The tip of his dick is peaking out just above the waistband.

Jared’s eyes spark and he finally says something. “Good boy.” It’s low and dirty if Jensen just gave him the reward.

Jared pulls down on the jeans revealing more of Jensen’s rock hard cock. He licks his lips and hmm’s appreciatively. He takes another ice cube and grips it in his hand. Jensen can see the moisture leaking between his fingers. Jared hovers his fist over the blood red head and just let’s water drip down over it.  
  
Jensen is both burning up and shaking from the chill.

 

_#this is so hot though because jensen at jared's mercy#jared using whatever he  
_ _has on hand to overwhelm jensen with sensation and make jensen shake with it  
_ _#make jensen moan and give it up just for jared_

 

He is practically whimpering at the touch when Jared rubs the slippery cube under the head of his cock and down to his balls. The restraint on his hands tug and pull and he rocks back and forth on his legs. He can’t see it, but he hears Jared slide his thin leather belt out from the loops on his trousers.

He’s about to plead for Jared to fuck him when his breath hitches. Jared sinks his hot wet mouth down over Jensen’s dick and the shift in sensation is about to make him explode when he notices, the ice cube is also in Jared’s mouth.

He huff’s a yelp, “Jesus fuck, Jay.”

Jared moans and the tremor just adds to it. He slurps and sucks, the ice cube racing around his mouth. Hot, cold, hot, cold, suck and pull. Jensen is sure he’s going to come any minute. It’s then that he realizes where Jared’s hands are. He feels the pull on his balls and the tension wrap around them tight, getting tighter. The belt.

Jared keeps sucking.

He pulls off with a wet pop and just stares up at Jensen, lust blown eyes making sure Jensen is okay. Jensen just licks his lips.

Jared looks back down taking in the sight in front of him. The cut of Jensen’s hip bones, the jut of his dick and the trail of thin black leather dropping from between his legs. He’s in awe of Jensen and what he’s letting Jared do to him. He’s a little in awe of himself too, this is beyond bold, even for him.

He tugs on the length of leather hanging in front of him. Jensen tenses and his cock bobs again. His jeans are pooled at his feet and god bless those damn bowlegs. He presses Jen’s legs out a little more, as much as the denim will allow, to give him more room to work with. Jensen hisses for a second, his arms are just straps of sinew and muscle all color drained.

Jared knows he can’t keep Jensen like this much longer. The heat in the garage is steadily rising and the ice cubes are half melted. He takes one and rubs away a hard edge to soften its shape.  He licks at Jensen’s balls, and presses the ice cube against his hole. Jensen shivers again and Jared can see goose bumps rise along the outside of his thighs. He slides it up and down Jensen’s crack a few more times, pressing into his hole a little deeper each time he passes it.

Jensen’s legs give a little more, the bow helping to open him wider. Jared takes the ice cube and sucks on it, making it a little smaller. Jensen pants harder, stomach muscles fluttering, he cants his hips forward as much as he can.

"Do it, please." He begs.

Jared smiles and pulls the small piece of ice from his mouth and with the tip of his finger pushes it into Jensen.

 

_#omgmggmg if you dont put this all together and post it somewhere like maybe lj or_  
_ao3 i will cRY#hOLY FUCKING JESUS CHRSIT#asl;dkfj;rjbg;akwelkfajw;jnva_  
_#iiiiii#(((((ice cubes are fUN)))))))_

 

Jensen’s eyes well up, it’s too much, too much perfect. The musty heat is rising inside the garage, intensifying the smells of oil, grease and sex. The rough pad of Jared’s finger stroking him inside, the ice slipping around the digit and the cool liquid leaking out his ass.

This is definitely going to be one of their Top 5 Best Fucks ever.

His hips roll trying to get Jared’s finger in deeper; Jared rewards him with another.

The ice is gone but the heat from Jared’s fingers are loosening him up. He fucks in faster, crooking, stroking and stretching his hole. When he rubs over Jensen’s prostate Jensen keens loud and rises onto the balls of his feet then drops back down.

His voice quakes. “Jared fuck, fuck me, I need you to fuck me. Please.” He begs, so turned on and already rung out.

Jared just adds a third finger, sweat clinging to his hairline and the exposed skin of his neck. His white dress shirt is plastered to his body. He reaches over and flips open one of the side pockets on his bag and grabs a small tube. He sucks in Jensen’s cock again and getting it as wet as he can.

Jensen is writhing and muttering words above him. He’s given in. Jared pulls his fingers out slowly and removes the belt from around Jensen’s balls. Jensen’s eyes are closed, face and chest flushed but his arms are bone white.

Jared runs his hands up Jensen’s arm, letting him know Jared’s there. He lifts Jensen just enough to pull him up off the hook. His bound arms drop like a lead weight and Jared holds him up, one arm around his waist the other under shoulders.

He turns him around and lays him forward on the work bench. His kisses and licks the sweat down Jensen’s back. Jensen is still shaking like he’s freezing when Jared spits and licks at his hole.

Jared murmurs against his ass, “So beautiful, all mine.”

 

  _does that mean I'm getting better?!?!??! I will ;))_

 

Jensen is barely coherent, blood slowly making its way back into his arms, legs barely holding him up. He can feel the buttons on Jared’s shirt pressing into his spine. Every new touch racks his body with chills. Jared is murmuring against his ear. He can’t process words, just touch. 

Jared’s pants and boxers drop to the floor. His palm pressed to the small of Jensen’s back helping to hold him up. He slicks his bare cock with the lube, several long smooth strokes. He lines up and pushes into Jensen. He fills Jensen slowly, watching his hole take him in, all eager heat.

When Jensen shifts back a bit, Jared takes a breath and pushes into to the hilt. He hooks his arms under Jensen’s shoulder and pulls him back to his chest, standing him up. He widens his stance, pulls out about half way and slams back up into Jensen hard. Jensen keens loud and just lets Jared use him. Jared repeats the motion, going faster and deeper with every thrust.

He knows he’s not going to last very long. Jensen throws his arms over his head again and hooks them around Jared’s neck, pulling his face into Jensen’s neck. They are locked together, hot slick skin rubbing creating more friction between them. He can feel it every time his cock head rubs over Jensen’s prostate. He only grinds his hips in harder.

His orgasm is building fast, he grabs Jensen’s dick and strokes and pulses his fingers in a ring under the crown. Jensen fucks himself back and forth between Jared’s hand and his dick. He’s jittering, right on the edge.

Jensen turns his face just enough for Jared to hear him. “Please, let me come.”

Two more deep thrusts and Jared spills into Jensen as Jensen shoots his load all over his stomach and Jared’s hand. Jared pumps him so full of come he can hear it squelching out of Jen’s fucked out hole.

He slows his thrust and Jensen squeezes his ass down trying to ring out as much pleasure as he can, for both of them.

Then Jensen’s arms drop to his belly, his body totally limp. They both try to catch their breath.

It’s a few minutes before Jared slides out of Jensen, leaving him leaking and feeling empty. He knows Jen can’t stand on his own so he wraps his arms around his waist. He kicks off their pants off completely so they won’t trip. Jensen’s hands are still bound, so Jared walks them into the house and down the hall to their room.

He lays Jensen down on the bed and rolls him over. Jared slowly unwraps the tie and rubs Jensen’s fingers and wrists. He goes into the bathroom and returns a few minutes later with a couple of warm wash cloths. He cleans Jensen’s thighs and in between taking care on his swollen hole. He tosses the soiled cloth on the floor and uses the other to massage Jen’s arms from his shoulders to his fingertips.

Jensen is slowly coming back to himself. It’s only when Jared kisses the insides of his wrists and the palms of his hands that Jensen opens his eyes. He takes one hand and runs his fingers through Jared’s hair and pulls Jared’s face to his.  
They kiss gently.

Jared pulls back and they just stare at each other, love and adoration, complete.

Jensen’s voice is rough and low but he manages. “So, you gonna tell me about your day now?”

Jared lets out a laugh. “Yeah, let me call for pizza and I’ll tell you all about it.”

He kisses Jensen again.

  


_#tHAT WAS REALLY HOT#AND REALLY SWEET AT THE END_


End file.
